This invention relates to a paintbrush edger cover and more particularly to an adjustable paintbrush edger cover, which is designed with trim tabs, which gives house painters precision control, in which trim tabs holds a cut close exact distance from trim, molding, ceilings and floors, also designed to accommodate various foam brushes and paintbrush sizes. However, this adjustable paintbrush edger cover makes edging and trimming simple and efficient without the use of masking tape, paper, and plastic. Angled paintbrush bristles and edger's have been known for many years and have been somewhat effective; however, most prior edger's of which applicant is aware are relatively expensive, time consuming, and messy. In addition the cost of masking paper, masking tape and plastic can be rather expensive.